Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 4
Episode 4 - The Probe of Jupiter Station Continues. Spacedate: 4257.074.14.11 The Conduit Worms Writhed & Sparked, Whipped into a Frenzy by the Random Power Fluctuations totally caused by the Ultron Virus and not in any way part of a Conspiracy against Sprout. Electric Zaps and Flame Blasts were Exchanged, and Sprout Daringly Closed to use his Martial Arts, only to discover that the Conduit Worm's Melee Attack was Considerably Nastier than than it's Ranged Action. Things were Looking Dire again, as Sprout Rolled Natural One after Natural 1 and the Worms Resisted Ray-M'ann's Shock and Thrashed Sprout to within a Galactic Standard Inch of His Life, but Zorff's Burn Damage Eventually Piled On and Did the Trick. Ray's Acute Ears, (must be his Big Head), picked up the sound of some Janitors Trapped in a nearby Maintenance Room, who were quickly released, followed thereafter by Immediate Looting of the Rubber Glove Supply. The Cyber-Cafe showed Signs of Full Infection, the Virtua-Junkies Planted for Days. A Quick Sweep of the Premises revealed No Access to the Com-Node they were Looking for, so the Noob Squad headed out into the East Concourse, where they came across Doc Op's Electronics Repair Shop. Spacedate: 4257.074.14.42 Dr. Oppenhiemer was working on his Own Response to the Ultron Problem, focusing on a Filter that would prevent the Transmission of the Virus. So far he was Meeting No Success, but he was extremely eager to see the Anti-Virus Equipment produced by Master Chief Scotty. No amount of Explaining it was Classified mattered once Doc Op offered up his Black-Market Hypnotron for a 4 Hour Block. New Skills were Learned, and the Doctor let them know that the Com Node they were looking for could only be accessed from an External Area of the Base. It was decided to loop back around to the EVA Station adjacent another Com Node later, so they moved on to a third, different Com-Node across the Concourse. Spacedate: 4257.074.18.54 The Service Chase where this Com Node was located also held a window looking into the Disused Service Room now serving as the Secret Lab of Dr. Oppenhiemer's Son, Billy. Billy seemed bored with the Computer Stuff though, and Only Interested in Getting Back to his Nano-Experiments. A quick trip through the Unfinished Area of the Station adjacent the East Central Hub led to a Cyber Punk Girl Up to No Good (?) and another Com Node Cleared. Now its back to the West Quadrant of the Forward Hab Section. Spacedate: 4257.074.19.22 The next Com Node proved to be within the FARTS Barracks, which the Access Thereof required Gaining Authorization from Sargent Scarlette. She seemed Unimpressed with the Noob Squad, and Threw Them Out when Sprout started Getting Nosy. She did however, send them off in the right direction to find Lance Corporal Trent at the FARTS HQ to get the Door Code for the EVA Station. On the way there the Marines took a Quick Detour past the GFP Embassey for some Armor Repairs and Re-Supply. Once Geared Up for Hard Vacuum the Squad again Braved the Conduit Tunnels, (Sprout riding his Wave of Low Rolls to make an Epic Series of Mind Saves against his Fear of Conduit Worms!). Spacedate: 4257.074.20.12 Back through the Cyber-Cafe and out the Air-Lock into HR 5 in the 1DC Paper Space-Suits. Braxx, (Being Run as an NPC by the Arbiter), made the Too Funny 96% Roll on his Agility Check to cross the Service Scaffolding to the Com Node Chamber, and slipped off! He Hung On with one hand against the Force of the Station's Rotation, while the rest of the Squad watched Sprout shoot his Grapple off into Space. Once everyone was Done Laughing Ray used his Aracnimotion Action to rescue Braxx, leaving Zorf to Daringly Move Ahead. By the time everybody else Caught Up the Space Limpet was already Wrapped Around Zorf's Helmet, Skull-Fucking him with its Level 15 Armor Piercingness. Much Humorous Discussion about Shooting and / or Kicking Zorf in the Head occurred as he Struggled in Vain to Pry the Beast off, followed upon thereafter by Everyone Shooting and / or Kicking Zorf in the Head. Less Humorfully, there were no Unfortunate Fumbles, and the Limpet was Successfully Removed. Episode 4 Epilogue Zorf Tries to figure out how to get Space Limpet Goo Out from All Over the Inside of his Inexplicably Still Intact Space Suit. 4 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, (2 Combats). Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet